Innocence
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: While his mother and Alphonse are at a friend's house, Ed and Winry decide to have some fun. The nature of this fun, however, tends to change just as the weather does. Two nine year olds, a horrible storm, and new hormones: What could go wrong?


Hey everyone!

Thanks for your awesome reviews! Please continue to keep doing so!

This is a little thought of mine that I thought was really cute. It takes place when Winry and Edward are both nine years of age. I haven't seen many fan fictions with them as kids, so I made one. Hope you enjoy it!

Innocence

The sky was quiet overcast this day. The usual blue sky of Resembool was covered in gray clouds today. This didn't seem to affect the oldest members of the Three Musketeers of Resembool, though. Weather usually never affected these children. The third member was unfortunately unable to join his friends this day. The reasoning was unknown to them, though. These two usually ended up alone somehow. The female of the group was currently hidden amongst the branches of a tree outside the 'base' of the group. From her hiding spot she watched as a boy about her age walked around his front yard in search of her. She giggled to herself. "_You'll never find me, Ed,"_ she thought with another giggle. She was suddenly thrown from the tree at a loud boom. Edward ran over to her and helped her to her feet. The two stared in awe at the black clouds spiraling above them.

"Winry, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Ed screamed over the wind's furious blowing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ed. Where's your mom?" Winry replied with worry in her words. Another boom sounded and the pair screamed.

"Let's get inside! We'll get hit by lightning if we don't," Ed warned as he led her inside his house. After safely entering the household, the boy locked the door and followed his friend into his room. The two slid onto his bed and huddled close. "Mom and Al went to visit Miss Nicky, remember? We told her we didn't want to go," Edward explained. Winry nodded as the lights flickered.

"This is a horrible storm, Ed. I'm kind of scared. What if your mom can't get back home? What'll we do, Ed?" Winry questioned, obviously horrified. Edward looked at the young girl's scared face and closed his eyes. He was secretly hopeful his mother had to stay at Nicky's house. He had had a crush on Winry for quiet awhile now. A little alone time with her would definitely be nice. He reopened his eyes and took her hand in his own. The fearful girl glanced at him.

Edward grinned at Winry and replied, "We'll be okay! We have each other, don't we? If you're scared, you can hold onto me. I'll protect you, Winry!" A slight blush came to his features as he finished. The young girl too was blushing. Winry nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. A relaxed smile graced his face as he leaned into her slightly, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. A loud boom and the lights went out. Winry's scream floated around the room. Ed held onto her tightly and slipped around to her front. He slid one of his arms to the back of her head and hid her face in his shoulder. He felt her cling to him fearfully. "Its going to be okay, Win. I'm here with you. We'll be okay, I promise," he stated.

"Edward, I believe in you," she claimed as she placed her lips on his cheek. Ed blushed and held onto her tighter. "Hey, Edward, can we lay down? I'm kind of tired." Edward nodded into her shoulder and lay down near the headboard of his bed. Winry soon slithered next to him. Edward covered them and held her close. He'd keep his promise no matter what. The lights flickered back on and Ed stared into Winry's eyes. The young girl he loved so very much suddenly declared, "I love you, Ed." Ed gasped in shock. A smile soon crept upon his face and he moved closer to her.

"I love you, too Winry," he stated as he pressed his lips to hers. The two friends soon found themselves in their first kiss as a couple. They parted and his amber orbs met her sapphire ones. Ed slipped his arm around to hold her back, but brushed her chest instead. "I'm sorry," Ed whispered, still in a loving daze form the kiss. Winry shook her head and grasped his hand, placing it on her chest. Ed's eyes widened as he felt the fairly large mound that was her still forming breast. For a nine year old, Winry was growing quickly. He blushed and squeezed her breast lightly. Winry let out a moan and laid back. Edward, liking the noise she emitted, soon followed her.

Winry had no idea why, but the feeling of his hands on her made her insanely wanting. Of what, she knew not, but she wanted something. She noticed there was a dull throbbing between her legs; she wanted it gone. The very eager boy noticed his girl sliding her pants down, her underwear slowly following. He blinked in confusion, drawing Winry's attention. She flashed him a smile and stated sweetly, "I feel funny down here. I don't know what it is, though." Ed nodded and raised her shirt a bit. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Take your shirt off," he commanded. Winry just nodded and raised her arms as the shirt came off. As he looked upon her naked form, Edward felt a tightening in his pants. He pressed his legs together, which aided in ignoring the pressure. A sudden idea popped into his head, "Hey Winry, can I kiss you?"

Winry giggled at his quiet silly question, "Of course Ed, haven't you already?"

Ed shook his head and lowered his head to her chest. "I didn't mean like that," he explained before kissing her left breast lightly. The blond under him released another moan and he bit the little nub at its tip. She moaned again and the tightening returned. "Win, I feel strange. Is it okay if I get naked too?" Winry blushed, but nodded as he removed his shirt. She eyed his chest. He worked out a lot, in fact sometimes she and Alphonse joined him. He had a nice two pack and faint biceps. However faint, it left her drooling.

"Oh my god," she almost moaned as he got down to his boxers. He noticed that his member was enlarged and understood the tightening. Ed removed his boxers and smiled at Winry. His member could be described as a lot of things, but the only one that came to mind immediately was large. Winry shivered in need, giving his entire body an 'up and down' look. His manhood was most appealing, though, and she soon reached out to touch it. Ed gasped and covered her hand in his, making her do it again.

Winry remembered her mother and father's activities and decided it might be fun for them as well. She gently pumped his shaft and he cried out in pleasure. Ed too had witnessed Winry's parents and remembered a little from what his own did. He lowered a hand to her core and felt around for an opening. The girl at his side pumped harder and gasped at this. He grimaced and found a wet trail leading to an inviting cavern. "_Dad, please don't be wrong about this kind of stuff,"_ he prayed as he inserted his longest finger into her. Winry moaned loudly and squeezed him.

"Edward, oh, that feels good," she stated as she lay back, releasing him. He nodded and thrust his finger into her, hard. He hit a barrier and Winry screamed. He hoped it was out of pleasure as he continued to hit it over and over. He noticed her chest heaving her walls tightening around him slightly. He smirked, suddenly feeling victorious. He inserted his index finger as well and pumped into her twice as fast. She completely tightened and released a liquid, covering his hand. He gasped, hoping it wasn't blood.

"Winry, are you okay?" he inquired, worry laced in his words. He removed his fingers from her and stared at the clear substance covering his hands. Winry was now panting, covered in sweat and smiling at him.

"Don't worry about me, Ed. I'm fine," she reassured him gently. He nodded, gaze still fixed on the thick watery coating. Feeling bold he slipped his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. A relaxed look graced his features and he lay beside his beloved.

Winry noticed he was still hard and wanted to cause him a little pleasure. She got on her knees and hovered over his pelvic area. "Ed, can I kiss it?" Ed glanced at her, fingers still in his mouth. He smiled and nodded gingerly. Needing no further approval, she lowered her lips to his member and kissed it tenderly. Ed let out a sigh-like giggle, a sign he enjoyed it. An idea popped into her head at that moment. A wicked smile snaked onto her face and she took him into her warm mouth, inch by inch. Ed jerked upward, shoving his cock into her mouth fully. She moved her head up and down, working him like she would a lollypop. Edward's hand slipped to the back of her head and forced the movement to increase in pace. Not that she was complaining.

Edward found himself in complete heaven. Winry's mouth was tightly wrapped around him, allowing him to feel every inch of him surrounded in its warmth. She gave him the occasional nip, sending him into utter euphoria. His thoughts were drowned out and his eyes glazed over. A pressure suddenly ripped though him and his body began shaking. Edward soon found that he couldn't speak, either. He was slightly frightened, though. He knew not of this sensation and he remotely wanted it to stop. He drew in breath to tell Winry to stop, but as he did his orgasm hit him.

Winry, still enjoying Ed's soft skin, felt him start to shake. Pushing it aside slightly she quickened her pace; slightly knowing it was a good sign. A sharp intake of breath came only seconds after words. Before Winry could question the action a warm liquid shot at her from Ed's shaft. A final scream of ecstasy and he fell back on the bed, panting and staring at the ceiling. After a few seconds to regain himself, he propped himself up on his elbows. He gasped at the sight of Winry's sitting form. She was covered with a similar liquid to the one she exerted. Droplets ran from her mouth to her knees and chest. She licked her lips and smiled at him sweetly. "It tastes good."

Ed laughed and sat up. He embraced his beloved and breathed in her scent mixed with the scent of love that filled the room. "Let's go take a shower, Win. I'm beat."

As Ed stood and made his way to the bathroom, Winry followed stating simply, "Yeah, me too."

The sun now shone brightly upon the small town. Her keys lightly hit the door as Trisha and he youngest son, Alphonse entered their home. "_I hope Edward and Winry are alright. That was quite a storm,"_ she thought silently. She followed by Al, neared Edward's room as she motioned for him to be quiet. Al nodded and they entered the room. A warm smile graced her features at the sight of Winry and Ed curled up together on his bed, smiles on their faces.

Without a word Alphonse yawned and made his way over to the bed. He slide onto it without making a peep and curled up next his brother. Trisha sighed and thought to herself, "_how innocent",_ as she closed the door.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I'll be continuing a lot more of my other stories soon!**


End file.
